Developmental activities arising within the Dartmouth CCNE (DCCNE) will be designed to (1) foster research in cancer nanotechnology; (2) facilitate interactions of oncologists at the Cancer Center with engineers and materials scientists at Thayer School of Engineering; (3) facilitate efforts by DCCNE investigators to propose studies and collaborate on projects that are made feasible by the composite capabilities of the institutions participating in The CCNE Alliance; and (4) Alliance Challenge Projects. Dartmouth has fostered pilot projects in cancer nanotechnology for more than five years, most recently funding four new projects in Fall 2009, and the staff members ofthe Administrative Core have many years experience implementing such mechanisms successfully. We anticipate rich bidirectional interactions with The Alliance members in collaborating on diverse nanotechnologies relevant to Dartmouth-initiated projects and the opportunity for interested DCCNE faculty to join in Alliance studies. We anticipate that insights from other centers in the synthesis of nanotechnology platforms, and in biocompatibility issues related to the use of nanostructures in animals will provide new opportunities for the DCCNE. In addition. Alliance-based experience in the conjugation of antibodies and targeting ligands to nanostructures can provide significant research synergies for work proposed by the DCCNE. The Dartmouth CCNE is also well positioned to collaborate productively with national resources such as the NCI Nanotechnology Characterization Laboratory and caNanoLab. The DCCNE recognizes the need for national collaborations on initiatives to advance the field of cancer nanotechnology, and the Center looks forward to contributing effort toward participating in Alliance initiatives to achieve this aim. The DCCNE Director will serve on the Alliance Coordinating and Governance Committee as representative of the Dartmouth CCNE and as a contributor to peer initiatives arising from that forum. His participation will represent the portal whereby additional DCCNE faculty can be identified as key resources for considerations on other issues of common interest across the Alliance, including such areas as clinical translation and industrial commercialization.